SonicExe the game
by Bonniethebunny11
Summary: Welcome to part one of a exe horror game but don't worry you can hide in here with me! If you think i'm scary then read this book!
1. The game

"Kyle look I found a cool sonic game" said greg "huh what you did?!" Kyle looked surprised "how much?" "1 penny" *greg shrugged* "buy it come on Greg it's the only one on here!" "huh but it's an .exe not an normal file well who cares I guess" Greg bought it. **A few days later** "Kyle you want to play?" "nope" kyle shook her head and left "well more for me" *greg turned the game on it was normal but for a split second he swore he saw sonic and the backround different he wasn't sure though* "wow this's different" *the starting screen looked really creepy then he pressed enter then a laughter is herd as he nervously coughed* "huh well this looks very deatailed" he went forward then had the sudden urge to go back when he saw a dead bunny then birds* "What the heck happened?" *he kept going the music stopped he looked forward and saw sonic with his eyes closed* Tails automatically kept walking a horrible static was herd then sonic opened his eyes then a message appeared **Hide and seek** He shivered and ran fowared then sonic appeared on the screen then chased tails. Of course he caught up and he sliced his throat open a scream is herd. another message appeared YOUR TOO SLOW WANT TO TRY AGAIN?


	2. Too weird?

"no I hate this!" *he tried to exit the game didn't he tried to shut the computer off and a laugh was herd and knuckles appeared "ok well ooh cool x to punch hmm" *Knuckles kept running and sonic appeared in front of him he tried to punch sonic but failed then had the same scream as tails. "noo not knuckles" No message appeared just went to Robtinic down down down the stairs he went then the lights went out in Greg's room as a power outage but the computer stayed on. "What?!" He said surprised as robottinc was when sonic appeared then static. Until Sonic's face appeared red pupils black eyes and dark blue fur with green around his teeth like he didn't know what toothpaste was then laughter was herd and said "HAHAHA I AM GOD" and an end screen appeared that's when the computer turned off...


	3. Incounters

"What? how in the world" *he looked around and saw a tails doll just sitting there staring...* "I AM GOD HAHAHHAHAH!" *a disembodied voice sounded* "What the?" *Greg got up* "Kyle? KYLE?!" greg knew Kyle never left all the lights were out but a red light glowed by the doll. *Foot steps sounded every where* "Kyle stop messing with me and turn the lights on" *Lighting striked a spot and thunder boomed* Greg screamed. a moan was herd from the second floor of the 3 story house. "I AM GOD HAHAHAHA" "AHHHHHHHH! GREGGGGG HELLLPPPPP MEEEE..." *a loud thud was herd then blood seeped from the ceiling above. **Until next time cliff hanger**


	4. Dolls

"Kyle? KYLE?! KYLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Greg ran upstairs to see a dead body of Kyle. Kyle was all mangled and just bloody guts of gore and chunks. "What the hell happened?" Behind him was a doll of sonic but not a normal doll of sonic it had black eyes with red pupils like the sonic from the game. "WHAT! HOW WHY?" Greg was babbled when he saw the doll disappear in a blink of a eye. "HAHAHAHA I AM GOD" The tails doll Greg saw earlier was in the room now smiling with blood on its fake doll teeth and it looked all so real. "how did you get here you're a creepy doll" Greg shivered as the doll now moved and grabbed a knife. "HAHA YOU PETTY LITTLE HUMANS THINK WE'RE FAKE WELL PREPARE FOR REALLLL PAIN HAHAHHAHAHA!" The doll lunged at Greg and... **UNTIL NEXT TIME HAHA I'm Freddyfazbear22 and thank you for reading chapter 4 :)**


	5. The rising

The doll lunged at greg. But Greg ducked and ran out of the room outside his family was no where to be found they were gone... "WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW SALLY HAHA NOW Time to go back and get the rest" said an evil whisper "But what about the kid here?" "LEAVE HIM HE'S NO HARM" This loud voice shook the ground as he yelled. Greg now went back into the house and fell asleep... The next morning a game is installing on his computer and dead bodies of his mom, dad, his brother, kyle, Knuckles, Tails, and robotinick. The game said INSTALLING Greg's eyes widen... **Until next book you can probably guess but if you can't i'll tell you all about it in the next extra chapter**


	6. spoiler alerts whats next!

Hello and welcome to a spoiler chapter soooo spoiler alert! Anways its based off of a creepy pasta and its has some parts diffrent than my story so I apologize for that... and my next story is gonna be called and its a sequel to the first one. GIANT SPOILER greg in the end does in fact dies and sally did kill him and well you what comes next... you guys are so amazing i can't thank you enough thanks for the support and love all of you see you guys soon

(;


End file.
